HeroesOfGaming
|- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founder || Coolgreen44 of Zikawe |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Triumvirate - January 2010 | *Coolgreen44 *Commander Cody *danizduhman |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | General Council - 1/25/2010 | *Danizduhman *Joesse *FFfanaticx *Gawz_One |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Strength' - 1/25/2010 10:34:03 AM | *Number of Members: 50 *Total Strength: 817,093 *Average NS: 16,342 *Nuclear Weapons: 188 *Score: 3.37 |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Active Treaties' - 1/25/2010 | * The Arcade Accords - LoSS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=74541 * Mafia ODP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=74852 * HeroesOfGameFAQS - RIA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75938 * Welcome to Mexico - Athens http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75955 * Heroes of Menotah - Menotah http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76642 * St. Louis Pact - AI http://forums.heroesofgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=70750#70750 |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Canceled Treaties' - 1/25/2010 | * None currently |} Contact info Forums: Here IRC: #hog on Coldfront Charter Second Charter of HoG Third Charter of HoG - Current Charter History The HeroesofGaming Alliance (HoG) was formed on the 25th of April in the year 2007. The Alliance was founded by Coolgreen44 of Zikawe http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=102837. The goal of the alliance at first was to get more activity on the home website of Heroesofgaming.com. The alliance started small with only about 15 members but they were close knit and the foundation of a great alliance was laid. The Alliance grew a bit at first, but it was in the summer when it truly began to grow; with the recruiting skills of Coolgreen44 the alliance gained massive amounts of members every day, striking triple digits and maxing out at 145 nations. This growth in numbers was good although it did little for the total NS with the alliance coming in at a measly 150k total NS. This is due to the fact that most of the nations recruited were new and were deleted frequently due to inactivity. The situation took a turn for the worst when August rolled up bringing with it the school year. With most of the members busy with school, the alliance went into a slump. HoG recovered and grew more, finally switching to the pink sphere in hopes of gaining a senate seat. There they were met two great alliances: LoSS and LSF, which at the time both were in CALIPH ( a Pink unity Treaty). HoG joined shortly afterwards, and soon HoG became close with LSF gaining an MDP. This was HoG's first major treaty. In two weeks HoG also joined its first bloc Order of the New Dawn. A few weeks went by; then suddenly The Unjust War erupted, and HoG was faced with a tough decision. Go in and fight with Bloc member PLUS, or to opt out (The bloc was a MDP bloc, so entrance to the war was not required). The Government was against it, but in protest some alliance members quit and joined PLUS to fight along side them: one was Ryan Reyes. The HoG gov finally gave in and DoW'ed CDS on the 2nd day of the war after PLUS nations were declared upon. See War History for more details about this. After the war HoG grew exponentially mostly due to the help and joining of ex GenMay members such as Ochocinco, Trepidation, and the awesome leadership of Coolgreen helped whip HoG into shape and soon HoG was growing faster than ever. The ABS war was seen as a minor setback (see War History ). with Vox Populi |forumurl = |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 08/22/2008 |totalnations = 26 |activenations = 19 |percentactive = 73% |totalstrength = 169,269 |avgstrength = 6,510 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.85 }} Unfortunately, HoG as an alliance deteriorated with the creation of Element, with the movement of many members of HoG moving to this alliance. HeroesofGaming would remain stagnant until its reformation on August 17, 2008. This was due to the War of the First Coalition, with a group of nations splitting off from Element and signing a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact with the Vox Populi Movement. However, the HeroesofGaming would not last very long, being annihilated in a conflict with the United Purple Nations after an attack on a UPN ally, Tempest [2]. Within a year of its creation, only a single nation remained within the alliance. HeroesOfGaming would reform on October 21, 2009. The majority of these new active members followed Coolgreen44 from Itova which was disbanded to form HoG. As part of the recreation of HoG, Coolgreen44 signed a protectorate with LoSS. However, a year later in October 2010, HoG disbanded once more and merged into Menotah. Treaties History Original HoG *Members of CDT *MDP with Bushido *MADP with PLUS *Treaty with ACDC *Protectors of UPAC - The Fugly Deterrence Accords Second HoG *MADP with Vox Populi War History HeroesOfGaming is an alliance with the goal of remaining peaceful, but will go all out to protect members and allies. Overall War History, includes all three HoG parts. Original HoG Unjust Path War HeroesOfGaming has only been involved in one major war. HeroesOfGaming was involved in the Unjust War due to an MDP with PLUS. The alliances target was CDS. The war ended for HeroesOfGaming when CDS surrendered to the forced of Nueva Vida, PLUS, and HoG. See GWIV Albino Black Sheep War HeroesOfGaming declared war on a small 40+ nation alliance in defense of UPAC (HoG Protectorate). ABS had been raiding the nations within UPAC, when approached on the forums ABS did not respond and continued to trash and flame members of the HeroesOfGaming government. On Nov 6, 2007 HeroesOfGaming officially recognized a state of war with ABS. (DOW). The next day HeroesOfGaming issued the first surrender terms, however HoG decided to decline ABS's apology based on the postings seen on the ABS forum. 2 days later HoG issued the second set of terms. This time HoG accepted ABS's surrender bringing a close to the war. HoG also officially thanked L1, and UPAC for the action they took in the war. Second HoG War of the Coalition The Second HeroesOfGaming alliance reformed as a splinter alliance of Element during the War of the Coalition and declared war upon Tempest. The alliance eventually died out due to being at war with the United Purple Nations who declared in defense of Tempest. Third HoG The third HoG formed out of Itova in October 2009 and survived for a year before they merged into Menotah on October 20, 2010. External links * Official alliance forums * HeroesOfGaming See also Category:Black team alliances Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations Category:HeroesofGaming Category:Defunct alliances Category:Disbanded alliances Category:Annexed alliances